The present invention relates to a safety crupper having specifical safety and resilience features and being particularly suitable as a part of harness used in trot and amble races.
The specifical horse races, called trot and amble, need particular harness helping the animal in maintaining the race, allowing it to keep the body conformed according to the right and required posture.
Specifically the harness part called a crupper prevents the horse from arching its back excessively.
The crupper consists substantially of a brace connected at a first end with the remaining parts of the harness and terminating at the other end with a kind of a semi-rigid hanger or loop in which the horse tail is slipped and which stops against the tail root.
The hanger must be just semi-rigid, because it must bend to follow the shape of the horse croup, but cannot be collapsible to avoid an excessive pressing about the tail root.
Till now the known cruppers have been completely made of leather, because leather shows semi-rigid features almost ideal for the purpose of the crupper.
However, the use of leather, specifically for the hanger engaging the tail, requires a complex manufacturing of many pieces stitched together, which is time-consuming and requires complex hand working heavily weighing on the cost of the finished article.